Quills of Love
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has been called away on Order business. It pained Minerva McGonagall to see him go as much as he hated to leave her. Now all they are left with are quills and parchment. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Quills of Love**

**Summary:** Albus Dumbledore has been called away on Order business. It pained Minerva McGonagall to see him go as much as he hated to leave her. Now all they are left with are quills and parchment. 

**Disclaimer: **The awesome characters mentioned below are the creation of JKR.

**Rating: **PG-13

The raven-haired witch with the stunning emerald green eyes rolled over in bed. Instinctively, she threw her arm across the opposite side in the hopes of snuggling close to her husband of over fifty years. However, when her arm hit the mattress and she felt the sudden draft and the coolness of the sheets, her eyes flew open to an empty space beside her. In glancing around the room, she could tell it was still very early in the morning. The moonbeams dancing across the deep blue sheets told her that dawn would not be seen for quite some time. A little worried and curious, she rose from her comfortable surroundings and wrapped her body in her husband's favorite purple dressing gown. Breathing deeply, she soaked in the scent of the man she loved beyond words and made her way to their sitting room.

The early spring air was chilly, enough so that the white-haired man had created a small fire and had covered his lap and legs with his wife's favorite green tartan blanket. Her perfume lingered on the soft material and as he closed his eyes, he allowed the fragrance to whisk him away in a memory. 

Watching from the doorway, she could tell that he was not asleep, merely deep in thought. She silently worried that recent events in the wizarding world and those in the near future were causing him entirely too much stress and it pained her to see him in such a state. Using her cat like stealth, she crossed the room to stand behind his chair. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently kissed him on the cheek then tightened her grip as she pressed her cool cheek to his warm one. An aging hand came up to stroke her face then filter through the loose tendrils of her hair as they mingled with his own silky locks. Moments passed before he broke the silence.

Taking her hand in his, the tired looking man motioned for the woman to leave her place behind his chair and stand before him. He was always amazed at how lovely she looked and the sight of her in his oversized dressing gown only strengthened those beliefs. He noticed each shimmering strand of hair as it caught the flickering light from the fire and the vast amount of love he always saw in her eyes. However, in those familiar eyes were hints of worry he felt sure were for him. "My dear, what are you doing up at this hour? I tried not to wake you."

Kneeling before him, she propped her arms on his legs and used them to cradle her head. Looking into his sparkling blue eyes, she smiled. "Well, I turned over in our bed in the hopes of stealing a kiss and having you hold me in your arms but all I found was an empty space and cool sheets. What's keeping you from sleep tonight? You know you have to be up fairly early tomorrow in order to leave on your mission."

"I tried desperately to sleep but each time I closed my eyes, my mind was flooded with a thousand images. I placed some of them in the pensive but there were just so many. I know I need to get some sleep but the way I was tossing and turning, I feared I would wake you. Obviously, another one of my plans failed." Looking a little disheartened, his wife immediately realized the root of the problem. He was reliving the memories of his confrontation with Harry Potter from last summer and the events leading up to that terrible day. Added to those thoughts were the worries of the future.

Raising her slender hands to cup his face within them, the woman peered at the man she fell in love with so many years ago. As she pulled his face closer to her own, she noticed that his eyes were not focused on hers but on the wrinkled hands folded in his lap. She desperately wanted to ease his pain and bring him out of this melancholy before he left in a few short hours. Gently she lifted his chin and caused him to look her in the eyes. "Albus Dumbledore, I love you." 

With all the love floating in her soul, she lovingly grazed his lips with her own as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer, she found herself seated in his lap as the embrace ended. As she snuggled into his strong hug she heard him declare his love for her and felt the tight squeezing of his arms around her body. "You know that if there is anything I can do to help you, all you have to do is ask. I hate the thought of you leaving tomorrow in this type of mood. Please Albus, let me help you like you always help others."

Tracing a path from her high cheekbones, across her pink lips, and down her slender neck, he offered her a twinkling smile. "My dear, in all our years together your love is the one thing upon which I have always been able to rely. I don't mean to upset you, especially since I am leaving soon. Come, let's not waste our precious time speaking of things we cannot change." 

As she stood before him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him. Kissing her with a passion reminiscent of their very first embrace, her cheeks flushed to the color of the fire. Slowly walking back to their bedchamber, he told Minerva how important she was to him, how much he loved her, and that he would desperately miss her while he was away. 

Upon nearing their bed, Minerva motioned for Albus to lie face down in the center of the bed. Wordlessly, he obliged and within moments, he heard his wife utter a spell, leaving him shirtless. Her soft hands began to gently knead the tight muscles in his neck and upper back. Occasionally, a strand of her long hair would brush against his skin, creating an erotic feeling, which flowed through his body. 

In all of their years together, a single touch of her skin meeting his had always ignited tiny fires within him and tonight was no different. Sensing his relaxed mood and feeling his desire for her, she began to lightly graze her mouth against his bare back and neck. In a sweeping move, he managed to turn the tables and she found herself pinned beneath him, while he took his sweet time in bringing them both to rivers of pleasure. Later, snuggling close in bed, the two drifted away to the land of dreams and rest. 

As the morning sun peeked its' lazy rays over the mountains surrounding Hogwarts, Minerva began to stir. Cradling Albus' head to her chest and having him wrapped in her arms was a feeling she wanted to savor for as long as possible. Once he woke, he would be busy packing last minute things and answering any important owls from that oaf of a minister, Fudge. 

Half an hour later, Minerva decided that it was time to wake him, although she knew that his rest had not been as peaceful as she would've wished. Warm lips pressed against his wrinkled forehead and as she bent to place another kiss, he swiftly shifted his head and caught her mouth with his own. As the moments slowly drifted away into the abyss of lost time, Albus reluctantly pulled away from her and said the words she had most hated to hear. "My love, I must get up from here or I'll never be able to leave you. If it were up to me, I would forget the world around us and stay right here with you, just like this. Alas, we are not so fortunate this morning." Sighing deeply, she knew that he was right but that wasn't going to make saying goodbye to him any easier, especially after the tender way he showered her with love only hours earlier.

Before leaving, Albus placed his bags near the portkey and walked to Minerva's side. He encircled her shapely frame and drew her to him. Planting several feather light kisses on her face and neck, he looked into her eyes that were trying valiantly to hold back the floods of tears he saw forming. She realized how important the mission was for the Order and how much she needed to control her emotions, if not for her own sake then for Albus. Minerva also knew that he was the most powerful wizard of their time and that if anyone could accomplish this mission and return safely to her open arms, it would be him. However, that didn't make their goodbyes less heart wrenching. 

Tenderly, Albus leaned toward her face and rested his forehead against hers and for a few moments, he merely stared into the emerald green eyes. Lightly brushing her lips with his, he saw Minerva close her eyes in pleasure and remembrance as a slight moan escaped. He knew how hard it would be on her in his absence. He also knew how strong she was, both emotionally and physically. Deepening the kiss, she moved closer to his body and held him so tightly he was sure she was squeezing the air from him. As she lovingly explored his mouth with her tongue, she pressed against him and knew how difficult it was for him to leave her, but leave he must.

As the muggle clock chimed six, Albus reluctantly pulled back from his wife's enticing lips. "Minerva, promise me something. Each day while I am away, at precisely 4:17pm Hogwarts time, I want you to stop whatever you're doing no matter who's with you. I want you to close your eyes and remember this…and I will do the same." Slowly, the aging wizard with the snow-white hair captured the lips of the only woman he had ever truly loved and poured his heart into the powerful embrace that followed. Melting into his arms, she responded to his touch as a tear streamed down her lovely, yet flushed face. 

Stopping things before they progressed beyond the point of no return, Minerva promised she would do as he had requested. As he lovingly wiped away her tears she closed her eyes and leaned into his hands. She wanted to memorize the feel of his hands on her and the intoxicating scent of his presence. She realized that she was making it harder for him to leave so she attempted to reign in her emotions and put up a strong front, swearing to owl daily with news of Hogwarts and home.  He also promised to write as often as possible and with a last twinkling smile and a farewell kiss, he was gone at the touch of the portkey, leaving her to sink into his favorite chair and weep for the man she couldn't live without.

The first day was much harder than Minerva had imagined. She knew that the mission was important and that he was the only one with a chance at success but she worried about his safety. Minerva had grown accustomed to sharing little details about her day with her husband and now that he was gone she could add thousands of things to her growing list. She longed for him to appear beside her at the head table during meals or pop into her transfigurations class to observe her and the students. But she knew he would not appear, at least not anytime soon. And, the hardest part of her day was yet to come. She felt as if everyone and everything was trying her patience and she had no one to turn to for comfort.

It had all started when Albus left. She felt a pang in her heart, yet she knew that he would be gone indefinitely and how important this was to their fight against the evil threatening their world. As soon as she had regained her composure and was preparing to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, an owl appeared at the window bearing a message. After giving the messenger a treat and sending him on his way, she looked closely at the bit of parchment and immediately sighed. It was from Fudge.

Minerva had never been fond of Fudge before he had temporarily turned against Albus and now that he had seen the error of his ways, she distrusted him even more. He had always seemed to lack the intelligence and common sense necessary for the Minister of Magic and had relied heavily on the support of Albus in his moments of indecision. Today was just a continuation of that dependency. However, she was determined to offer little or no assistance. She had to scoff at the audacity with which he asked his questions and was angered at how childish they seemed to be at times. 

This time he was asking Albus whether or not he should attend the wizarding conference being held in the heart of England or if he should send a representative. After drafting several admonishing letters, she decided on a much more direct approach. She would simply tell him that Albus had gone away on important matters and he should do whatever he felt best for the office. Silently, she hoped it would be the last time she heard from him, but knew she was not that fortunate.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she was struck by the sight of Albus' empty chair. He had only been gone for an hour but that simple sight seemed to hit a nerve. Sighing heavily, she made her way to her own chair beside his and began to pick at her food with disinterest. Several of her colleagues had obviously noticed her attitude and wondered if Albus was ill. Assuring them that he had been called away on important matters, she could not help but notice how they tried to ask probing questions in vain attempts to learn more information. When it became apparent that they would not leave her alone, she raised her voice slightly and asked them to please cease their inquisition.

To make matters worse that day, the students seemed to be trying her patience. Even the simplest of transfigurations were turned into major disasters. If she hadn't taught them herself, she would have sworn that Umbridge had played a major role in their education thus far. After sorting out their messes and returning things to normal, she opted to eat lunch in Albus' private office and do some paperwork in the process.

The remainder of her day was not much better. Apparently, Madame Hooch had taken her first years on the quidditch field for their flying lesson and in the process she had upset Severus Snape. The Slytherins had planned to practice during their free time and it coincided with the flying class. Since Xiomara Hooch was not very fond of that particular team, although she'd never willingly admit it, she purposely sent them back to the school and informed them that they would have to come back later, thus upsetting Snape. 

Had they been able to work through the problem on their own, Minerva would have been pleased. Alas, they did not and her free time was quickly consumed with their arguing. Hooch maintained that it was her right to hold her educational classes anywhere see saw fit and Severus insisted that it was an injustice upon his House and done out of spite. Each presented valid points, although in her heart Minerva agreed with Hooch. And she was left with the arduous task of reaching a compromise between the two.

After dinner that evening, Minerva found herself more tired than she had been in years. She silently wondered how Albus found the strength to deal with the day-to-day problems and always remain upbeat and seemingly carefree. A smile crossed her face as she wondered what he would say about her first day as acting Headmistress and the way she had handled each situation. Settling down in her favorite armchair, she began to mark papers until her eyelids became heavy and sleep beckoned.

Walking into the dimly lit bedroom, the strong witch felt her heart sink. She had tried not to think of the lonely nights without her love but it was now nighttime and there was no way to avoid the empty bed, which seemed to have grown several sizes since she last left it. In an effort to feel connected to Albus, Minerva dressed for bed in the shirt Albus had left behind earlier in the day. It still bore the hypnotic scent of him and she closed her eyes as waves of emotions crashed inside her, some good yet some painful. Dropping on his side of the bed, she noticed a small envelope lovingly placed on her pillow. As she quickly reached for her wand to shed more light, she recognized the handwriting and her mood changed in the blink of an eye. Carefully opening the note, she sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read.

_To Be Continued…_

*Please take the time to review our story. It would make us very happy!  ^_^


	2. Quills of Love 2

**Summary:** Albus Dumbledore has been called away on Order business. It pained Minerva McGonagall to see him go as much as he hated to leave her. Now all they are left with are quills and parchment. 

**Disclaimer: **The awesome characters mentioned below are the creation of JKR.

**Rating: **PG-13

Author's Note:  ******* indicates a lapse of time   ~ ~ ~ ~  notes a letter/owl from either Albus or Minerva….hope that makes sense!  ^_^

Carefully opening the note, she sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Love,

I'm sure today was as hard for you as it was for me. We've grown accustomed to spending so much time together that it's hard to imagine a day without seeing your beautiful face. Tonight will be long and sleep will not come easily. Just know that I will be holding you in my dreams and kissing you as the sun rises in the morning. I hope you remembered to stop at the appointed time to think of me. You must have remembered for I felt a surge of warm thoughts flood my soul and they were all of you. I found myself remembering every little detail of your morning routine and how much I love to watch you fuss with your hair while I sit by and stare with amusement. I know I don't tell you often enough just how much you mean to me but you, my dear, are my entire world.

The mission is going according to plan. I will give you the full details when I return but for security reasons I do not wish to tell you anything at the moment. It will be safer for both of us, as I'm sure you will understand. With any luck, I will be home before Christmas. I am only teasing, Minerva. It won't be that long, I promise. I trust that things are going well at Hogwarts. Don't let Cornelius bombard you with his trivial questions. He will send you dozens of owls a day if he thinks you will answer them with advice. It is time he learned to stand on his own and to rely upon his own judgments, whether good or bad. 

 I will be careful and will hopefully return to your loving embrace soon. Until then, remember the promise we made to each other. Please give Fawkes a sherbert lemon for me. He should be nearing his burning day, just so you are aware. 

All my love,

Albus 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After her first restless night without Albus, Minerva felt somewhat stronger than the day before, when he had gone. She had dealt with his absence with a strong resolve and each day afterwards would be no different. In an attempt to take her mind from the tedious tasks ahead, she decided to invite Madame Hooch to accompany her to Hogsmeade. Xiomara Hooch had been saying that she wanted to inspect the latest racing broom and Minerva wanted to pick up a few items from various stores. She was pleased when Hooch accepted the invitation and the two spent the entire Saturday milling about the crowded streets of the little wizarding community. It had been good to divert her attentions away from school, Albus, and the dangers he might be facing and to do so in the company of a trusted friend was even better.

Upon her return home, Minerva noticed a stack of owls on her husband's desk. In flipping through them for the really important pieces, she noticed that many of them were from Fudge or the Ministry, probably sent on his behalf. Tossing them aside for the moment, she decided to pour her thoughts and feelings into an owl of her own. But this owl would be more personal and definitely more constructive than those sent by Fudge. Hers would be sent to a man far away and greatly missed. After all, she had promised to keep him informed of things at Hogwarts.

***********************************************

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Sweet,

Our bed seems to have expanded since your departure. I had too much room to toss and tumble and no one there to hold me in the blackness of night. I slept in your shirt. It still carried your scent and I needed a bit of you near me, although I would gladly welcome you home at any time. I kept my promise and paused to share an intimate moment with you at our designated time. A strange sensation filled me and for a moment I felt your arms holding me. However, when I opened my eyes, my hopes were dashed and I sadly resumed marking papers. The more I tried to concentrate, the harder it became to focus on those essays. My Gryffindors did an outstanding job, as always, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

 I drifted away to relive memories of our earlier days when we would spend long evenings together playing chess, snuggling, enjoying quiet time…then the heartbreak of having to say goodnight before we were caught by someone. I look back at our years together and I draw strength from our memories and it was in focusing on those that I was able to drift into a shallow slumber. Albus, in my dreams I saw your eyes twinkling with desire and love, your strong arms, and the sly smile you always have for me. When I woke, I realized you were not there yet I took comfort in the fact that you are one day closer to returning.

You were correct in assuming that Cornelius would worry me with owls. He sent me three this morning and all of those arrived while I was shopping in Hogsmeade with Xiomara Hooch. Albus, I do not wish to get stern with him but I feel that I must. Otherwise I will not be able to teach my classes, run the school, answer questions from various staff members and help Fudge. Honestly Albus, I don't know how you do it on a daily basis. The man frustrates me so! 

On a happier note, my little Gryffindors are still in the lead for the House Cup and their chances against Slytherin next Saturday at the quidditch game look promising. I've given the team permission to practice extra hours this week. I transfigured and went to watch them last night and I believe Harry is in excellent form. He really has a feel for the game. I also checked on his performance in his classes. I am very pleased with his grades and if he continues this pattern, I see no reason why he should not be a wonderful auror. Since I promised to help him in that endeavor, I am pleased that the process will not be as difficult as I had originally thought.

 Please be careful! I worry about your safety but I know that you would not take any unnecessary risk. Know that you carry my heart with you. I love you and am anxiously awaiting your return…as is Fawkes. He sang a beautiful note when I offered him the sherbert lemon. I believe you have him spoiled!

Forever,

Minerva 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as she had sent her favorite owl on his delivery, Minerva dressed for bed and tried to sleep. Nights without Albus were the hardest and they seemed twice as long when he was away from her. It was on these nights that she tried to occupy herself with books, lesson plans, or anything else that would draw her entire focus and attention away from the thoughts of him in danger. Since she had no real idea of how long he might be away, she also had to spend much of her time in running the school, which took a great deal of effort and attention. And if the past two days had been any indication of what was in store, she was sure to have her hands full of problems.

************************************************************************

Minerva was seated at her desk in front of the third year Hufflepuffs when a familiar owl beckoned from the window. Quietly making her way to allow the bird entrance, her heart began to pound in her ears as she noticed the bit of parchment attached to his leg. She knew the letter must be from Albus but she didn't dare read it now. It would be inappropriate and she would rather savor the words in private. So, she decided to wait until class was over before heading to her study and blocking out the world for a few moments.

As she made herself comfortable and began to unroll the parchment, a knock sounded lightly on her door. Breathing a sigh of frustration, she opened the passageway to see Hermione Granger standing before her. It seemed that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were practicing their transfiguration exercises when something went terribly wrong. Harry had managed to turn Ron's arms into bright red feathers and anytime he tried to speak his voice came out as a chirping noise. Both Hermione and Harry had tried everything they knew to correct the problem but soon learned it was beyond their abilities and she was sent for expert help.

Minerva McGonagall could only shake her head in utter amazement. She didn't know whether to be disappointed in their abilities or laugh aloud at the sight of Mr. Weasley as a partial bird. Her stern façade took over and as much as she was inwardly giggling, she began to grill Mr. Potter and Miss Granger about the situation. It took her a further twenty minutes to learn where the error had occurred and mere seconds to correct the problem. As Ron began to give both friends a piece of his mind, he was reminded that it was his idea to practice their skills for the upcoming test.

Feeling a strong urge to assist her young Gryffindors, Minerva McGonagall invited them back to her office for further instruction and a chance to practice under the supervision of a skilled witch. With eager expressions and Ron's grateful heart, they trio followed their Head of House to her office where they spent an additional two hours improving their skills. 

Tucked safely in her pocket was the note she had desperately wanted to read, but Professor McGonagall had to put her personal wishes aside for the good of her students. And by the look of the spell, they certainly needed some guidance.

At nightfall, Minerva decided to take a stroll around the grounds to clear her head and to breathe some fresh air. It had been a wonderful idea…until she stumbled across two Ravenclaw students snogging behind a clump of trees. They had been as shocked as their professor when she literally tripped over them and tumbled unceremoniously to the ground. The sound of a painful snap and a cry of pain sent fear into the hearts of both students. Moments later, they were sentenced to two weeks detention, fifty house points had been taken…each…and Madame Pomfrey had been summoned to the scene.

When she reached the hospital wing, Minerva was in a considerable amount of pain and Poppy set to work on healing the broken ankle. As Minerva began to explain her need for some fresh air, her thoughts drifted back to the letter from Albus, which was still unread. Thrusting her hands into her pocket, she let out a loud gasp. The letter was no longer in her robes and there was no way that Poppy would let her return to the scene of the accident. Fortunately, Snape heard of the incident and decided to pay her a visit. After recounting the events of the evening once again, Minerva was able to persuade Snape to go in search of the parchment. She was most thankful when he returned later in the evening with the unopened letter in hand. Clutching the letter tightly, she was assisted to her own chambers, where she would have to remain for the remainder of the night.

Settling down between the cool sheets, she opened the cherished bit of parchment and began to read.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Precious Emerald,

I was sitting alone by the fire thinking of you when your owl flew to the window and begged for entrance. My heart skipped a beat when I realized the precious piece of parchment was from my beautiful wife. I long to see your shining face in person and I hope it will not be much longer.

I am proud of the way you handled Cornelius. I have more confidence in you than any person I've ever known and I truly believe that the school is in the best of hands…long, soft, slender hands that I long to hold within my own. Sorry, I must've drifted for a moment. I am anxious to hear Fudge's response to your demand for a little space. I'm sure he was not amused but he will just have to learn not to push my Kitten. I certainly would not want to be on the offending end of Minerva McGonagall's temper.

I am pleased to hear that Harry's progress in his studies is going well. I know you worry about him, as much as I and with the help of his friends he will be just fine. Once I return, we will make it a point to discuss his options with him again. From what you've told me, the meeting with him last year did not go well because of Dolores Umbridge's interference. It may please him to realize that we do care and we only have his best interests at heart. But we can discuss that when I see you again.

 I promise that upon my return we will spend some quality private time and make up for the lost days. I have made it a point to remove myself from everyone's company in order to fully devote myself to our prearranged time of togetherness in my absence. Yesterday I caught a trace of heather floating in the air. Were those your thoughts of me? I'm counting the days until I can hold you in my arms.

Love always,

A

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As waves of longing and melancholy washed over her, Minerva attempted to write a short owl of her own before drifting off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Dearest,

This is only a short owl for now. I promise to send a more detailed one tomorrow but I felt the need to put quill to parchment.

Today was terribly long and as the day progressed things only seemed to go downhill. I needed you around to brighten my day and certainly my mood. Let's see…a quick recap of the days' events. Your owl arrived during one of my transfiguration classes so I was delayed in reading it. There was an incident in which Mr. Potter and Miss Granger turned Mr. Weasley into a half bird-half human. Stop laughing Albus! It certainly wasn't funny. Well maybe it was but that's beside the point. You should've heard the chirping of Mr. Weasley. He was not amused. 

Later, I went for a walk where I literally stumbled over two snogging students and in the process, I managed to break my ankle and lose your letter. Thank Merlin Severus was able to locate it in the dark even if he was rather irritated by the errand. Serves him right for coming to gloat-and don't try to defend him. We both know that is the only reason he would come visit me in the hospital wing.

Having said all of that, I must confess that your job is more difficult than I had imagined. I believe I am handling the situations as you would were you here but it is most assuredly a full time job. Please hurry home so we can get things back to normal around here. I miss you and wish you could be here to kiss my pain away….

I Adore You,

Minerva 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before Minerva had fallen into a deep sleep, it was time to start another day. She hoped this one would be better than the last few. By the tapping at her window, she was certain it was not starting out as such because that letter was probably from Fudge wondering which quill he should use to sign an official document. Her demeanor changed, however, once she saw that the letter was from Albus.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oh Minerva, 

I am so very sorry that I was not there for you last night. I would have gladly been at your side to care for you as only I can. Then again, had I been there, we both might have ended up with broken limbs from the fall. Now, I know you are smiling at my humor and shaking your head at the same time. That's one of the reasons you love me so much. I make you laugh at even the most trying moments. Seriously, I trust that you are mending and that Poppy has seen to your bones. I want to find you in one piece when I return.

I feel the need to defend Severus' motivation for coming to see you. I am sure it was out of concern but he was simply uncomfortable showing it. You should give him a bit more credit. After all, you are leading in the house cup, as pointed out earlier, and can afford it.

I do so hope someone took a photo of Mr. Weasley before you transfigured him back to his usual state. That must have been a true sight to behold. I trust you were lenient on them. After all, they were only trying to make you proud.

I miss you more every day.

Albus 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That was the last owl she received from him for a full three days. She had promised to write him daily, so by the end of the third day, she decided that he must have been waiting to hear from her before sending another owl. Wasting no more time, she sat down to inform him of the recent events.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oh My Love,

Today was absolutely horrible! It all started when I woke without you. That was enough to put me in a bad mood. Then at breakfast, Severus thought it would be a good idea to try my patience with his infernal babblings about Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. 

Apparently they ruined a potion during class yesterday and it caused the entire dungeon to smell of dungbombs. He was convinced the act was intentional and wanted to ban them both from playing in tomorrow's match against Slytherin. I told him that I would speak to them and if I felt the need to issue punishment, he would be the first to know.

Well, I spoke to the gentlemen in question and they assured me it was an accident. It seems that our dear Mr. Malfoy had attempted to sabotage their potion by "adding" the dungbomb. When he tossed it across the room, our little Seeker caught it and in an attempt to show Mr. Weasley, it was dropped into the cauldron, causing the stench. Since I interviewed them separately and was told the same story by both, I have no reason to doubt their claim. However, I am not sharing this information with Snape. I doubt he would believe even me. And there is no way under the stars that I'm forbidding them to play in the game.

Cornelius was not pleased at my insistence that he handle his own affairs at the Ministry. He pointed out that you always take time to answer his owls and he feels that I do not show him the proper respect. Albus, it took every ounce of restraint and then some to stop myself from sending him a howler making mention of the horrid way he treated you and the rest of the staff while that vile woman he appointed "High Inquisitor" tortured everyone! 

You should count your blessings that I did not send the howler but a very curt response, which only hinted at my utter displeasure. Apparently it served its' purpose because I haven't received anything from him since yesterday morning.  If you want, I can draft a similar letter for you and maybe he'll leave my darling husband alone long enough for me to steal a few moments of his precious time. Just think about it and let me know.

Poppy, Hagrid and even Madame Hooch have tried to occupy my evenings with suggestions of visits to Hogsmeade or chess games but I find I'm not in the mood for such adventures. I'm not sitting alone pining away for you but I do try to keep myself occupied with work until the wee hours of morning. That helps keep my mind sharp and focused on anything but the absence of my best friend and soul mate. Bless their hearts they are trying though.

Fawkes burning day was yesterday and I had forgotten how tiny a newly reborn phoenix is during those first few hours. I would also like to remind you of just how noisy they are at night when one is having a hard enough time trying to sleep. He had made it his new ritual to sing a soft series of notes in an attempt to lull me to sleep and bring soothing dreams. However, once he was reborn, that idea became a disaster.  I had moved him into our bedroom while you are away but I believe I will push him from the nest tonight. I am much too tired to listen to his shrills of sound this evening. 

Please hurry home to me, my love. Our bed is cold, my lips long to taste yours again, and I believe you are capable of filling in the rest of this sentence. In short, I love you and I miss you terribly…in every sense of the word. I long for your arms about me in the stillness of the dark gentle night. Be safe and successful!

With all my heart,

Your Kitten

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Minerva had finally settled into a workable routine juggling her duties as Acting Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration teacher. The constant badgering of Cornelius Fudge, half-wit Minister of Magic, had almost ceased since her scathing letter. But her luck was not to hold out for long. 

Mid-afternoon, Minerva sat down with a soothing cup of tea and watched the minutes tick by until 4:17. She had noticed that since his departure, every day at the same time she had felt a warming sensation and she knew that it was her husband sending his thoughts to her. The round faced, balding head of the Minister interrupted her solitude as his face appeared in her fireplace.

"Minerva, glad you see that you're actually in the office today. I need to speak to Albus and I trust you are aware of his location. It is imperative he keep me informed of his activities. Now, if you would be so kind, I don't have all day and I would appreciate your assistance."

Professor McGonagall bristled at the rude manner with which he had made his request. She honestly didn't know the details of Albus' mission or even the location. He had felt it safer for everyone involved if she was kept in the dark on this one and she had agreed. "Well, Cornelius I hate to disappoint you but I am not at liberty to divulge that information. You are more than welcome to send Albus and owl, but I doubt that he will be able to respond. You will probably have to wait until his return to share what information you have. Unless of course, you would like to tell me."

 "Do not be evasive with me Professor. I know that Albus Dumbledore would not leave without keeping his "Deputy" informed. Now, I demand that you tell me!"

"I resent the implication you are trying to make. And when he returns, feel free to ask Albus whether or not I was aware of the intimate details. You may be surprised to learn that I am telling the truth." Noticing that it was now 4:15. Minerva knew that she had to quickly get rid of the insulting man in her fireplace. "I know you will understand when I tell you that you must leave. I have a delicate matter to attend to and I am already late. Good Day!" Rising regally from her armchair, Minerva quickly made her way to another part of her office to spend a few quiet moments focusing on Albus. The calming sensation that washed over her reassured her that her love was doing the same thing at that exact moment.

*******************************

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My life and love,

My days are filled with an emptiness only you can fill. I trust that things are going well and that I'll be able to return sooner than expected Please forgive Fawkes. I asked him to look after you while I was gone and he is just trying to fulfill my wishes. His routine should even out soon. It only takes him a few days to recover his memories and settle into the patterns he's made for himself.

 I closed my eyes last night and concentrated on my memories of your beautiful body. In my mind, I was holding you close enough to smell the light scent of perfume in your hair and feel your warm breath on my neck as your head rested on my shoulder. I tried to send you a message to help strengthen your resolve and to remind you to keep your chin up and your spirits soaring. Even as far apart as we are at the moment, I know you must have received my thoughts of you. I, too, long to hold you in my arms and kiss you as the moonbeams dance across our bedroom in their vain attempts to keep the darkness at bay. I am dreaming of the various ways to show you my adoration when I come home.

Please, Minerva, do not send Fudge a letter on my behalf just yet. I will deal with him later. As long as he is not constantly meddling in your duties as Acting Headmistress, we can take issue with everything else later. I don't want you to lose that famous McGonagall temper and say something you might regret later. But thank you for offering to rid me of his incessant requests for assistance.

When the morning came, it left the sunshine in its' bed. Instead, the rain clouds blanketed the sky and only served to heighten my melancholy mood. I trust that you had beautiful sunshine for the quidditch match. I have no doubts that our Gryffindors won with ease. Although don't tell Severus I said that! I am looking forward to spending a quiet weekend morning with my wife in the near future. This is the type of day we would enjoy spending together. It would make it easier to justify spending the entire day wrapped up in blankets holding one another, reading the Daily Prophet together, drinking tea and hot chocolate, or playing a quiet game of chess. 

We have made some exciting progress with the Order business but I do not wish to put quill to parchment to tell you. I fear that if the information fell into the wrong hands, situations might arise and jeopardize my efforts. I know you of all people will understand and will wait patiently for me to explain everything in person. Thank you for keeping me updated on Hogwarts business and the students. I trust they are not giving you too many problems and that the staff is being as cooperative with you as they would with me. Try to keep your temper under control where Severus is concerned. He can be very tiresome but it is usually out of his sense of helpfulness that he becomes overbearing. If things get to that point, gently remind him that you are Headmistress in my absence and he should calm down a bit.

One more thing, please remind Harry to continue to practice his mind blocking techniques every night. I am probably the last person he would like to take directions from, but it is extremely important to him as well as the rest of us. I am hoping that by the time I return, he will be in a better frame of mind to talk to me about the last few months and we can begin to rebuild a relationship built on trust.

Sleep Well My Angel,

Albus

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

******************************************************** 

Days had passed and that was the last owl Minerva had received from Albus. She had read the letter over and over again searching for some clue, some reason for the sudden lack of correspondence from her husband. Their anniversary was approaching and she was sure that no matter what had transpired, he would at least send some acknowledgement to her on their special day. 

Each owl brought new hopes and then more despair as she realized the parchments were not from Albus but from the Ministry, staff members, parents, everyone except the aging wizard she called her husband. However, she took a small amount of comfort in the fact that her last letter hadn't been returned and that the owl had come home safely to Hogwarts. She had considered sending Fawkes with a second letter but if Albus were undercover, it would not be a wise idea to send such a rare and recognizable bird…especially since the colors of his feathers were so vibrant.

Far away, Albus was also struggling with the idea of sending another letter. He knew that Minerva would be worried but she also knew the dangers involved in such a mission. She trusted him and therefore she would not continue to send owls, especially if she thought it would further endanger him or the objective. He remembered their anniversary was fast approaching and from the look of things it would be the first one they had ever spent apart. In all of their years together, they had always made it a special day regardless of what was happening in the wizarding world. They had viewed the day as sacred and had always made it a point to focus on their love and to renew their commitment to each other. Albus knew that she would be hurt and disappointed if he was absent but ultimately she would understand. That's when he had another one of his brilliant ideas and he wasted no time in writing a few short lines to his beloved.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Dearest,

I love you! But that does not even begin to cover the depths of feeling that I hold in my soul for you. Remember that always! I apologize for not writing earlier. We were in a delicate situation and I could not send an owl without drawing unnecessary attention to our presence. I know you will understand and forgive me.

I have some disappointing news. It appears that I will not be home on our special day. I know that you must be as disappointed as I but if there is some way to avoid the inevitable, I will find it. I long to hold you and tell you how much I love you and rest assured, you will be in my constant thoughts on Sunday.

Minerva, please do something for me. On Sunday evening, at dusk, I want you to grab a cup of hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire. I want you to concentrate on a mental image of me and I will do the same of you. We have been able to connect across great distances before and I believe that our love is so strong; we will be able to conquer the wide expanse that separates me from you. I assure you that I will do the same. I will picture you with your hair flowing freely down your back, in my oversized shirt and dressing gown, with a seductive smile on your lovely face. Oh, how I long to see you in person.

Be strong my love and I promise I will make it up to you upon my return.

Forever yours,

Albus 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Floods of tears streamed from the tired eyes of the troubled witch. Her husband had been gone for what seemed an eternity to her, his letters had been sporadic lately, and now he was telling her that he was going to miss the most important day in their history together. In her rational mind, she knew that it couldn't be helped and that he was not doing anything to intentionally hurt her. However, her heart was speaking a different language. She had spent long, lonely nights worrying about his safety, not to mention missing his presence by her side daily. How many nights had she turned in the bed to face an empty space where he should have been? How many nights had she cried out from a nightmare only to realize that he wasn't there to reassure her? Dropping into his favorite chair she decided to pull herself together and compose a short letter in response. He needed to know that she was going to do as he requested. No matter when he returned, they could celebrate then. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Precious,

I miss you terribly and long for you to come home. I do understand why you must be absent on our anniversary. You will just have to think of some way to make it up to me. I may even give you a few suggestions. 

I promise to do as you asked but know that my heart is already with you. You take it wherever you go as I hold yours dear to me. I will do my best to stay strong and keep everything in order here. We all miss you, but I am not complete without you.

Be careful and concentrate on completing your tasks.

I love you!

Your lonely wife

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*****************************************************************

Minerva woke extremely early on this special day of the year. It was her custom to prepare a special breakfast that she and Albus would share in bed while they reminisced about their wedding or other cherished memories. It pained her heart to know that she would have to spend the entire day without him. If she were really lucky, he would send her a special owl to make up for his absence. 

As the day progressed, she came to realize that there would be no special word from Albus today. His owls normally arrived by mid afternoon and her heart sank with the thoughts of being separated. She wanted to be angry with him, the Order, Fudge, anyone! She was frustrated, lonely, upset, and yet she knew that no good would come from her emotions. There was nothing to do but dress for bed.

 With a slight smile on her face, she pulled Albus' nightshirt over her chilled body, snuggled deeply into his favorite dressing gown and even donned his large slippers. The scent of him had long left these items and been replaced with her own perfume, but she could still sense his presence among his things. Slumping onto the couch near the fire, Minerva sipped the hot chocolate and cried. As the last rays of sunlight kissed the horizon, she tried to focus on a mental image of her beloved as she closed her tear stained emerald eyes.

Moments passed and she found it hard to concentrate. Thousands of images rushed through her mind. All were happy memories but she needed to find a strong one upon which to direct all of her power and energy. Finally, she settled on the sight of Albus first thing in the morning. In her eyes, he had always been his most attractive as he stirred from slumber. There was an innocence that blanketed his face, a love unmatched in his eyes, a childlike quality that bubbled just below the surface, and a desire to make every day for her a dream come true. Yes, this was the perfect representation of the man she adored. The more tangible the image became in her mind, the more she focused on connecting with Albus. A slight rush of air filled the room and she shuddered at the coolness but never broke her concentration. 

When the mental picture of her husband was crystal clear, she began to speak words of love aloud. She wanted him to know all the things in her heart and even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she could send them on the wind in the hopes that he would feel them. She had even convinced herself that he was present with her in the room, although she knew it was just the power of his thoughts being sent to her. More tears began to fall as Minerva pictured the morning of his departure and the way he had held her lovingly in his arms. Oh, how she longed to feel that again.

In the distance, music began to play. Convinced that it was only her imagination, Minerva never opened her eyes and therefore was startled when a familiar hand lightly caressed her face. Leaping from the couch, she whirled around and found herself in the arms of the man she longed to shower with affection. Salty tears of joy mingled with passionate kisses as the couple tenderly embraced. Every single movement of their lips only served to heighten the intense feelings of longing and desire flowing through them. When they finally pulled back, their eyes locked as their hearts began to speak a language all their own. 

"I couldn't stay away my dear. It just didn't seem right to spend the day apart. I was able to complete the objective and use the portkey to be here with you. And in my countless hours of sleep, this is exactly how I pictured you…wearing my clothing and looking even more beautiful than when I left." Reaching down to cup her chin within his aging hands, he lowered his lips to her own and gently nibbled her lower lip, awakening weeks of longing and desire in the process. When she let out a slight gasp, he laughed.

"What was that for, Albus? If you're hungry we can conjure a plate from the kitchens." A slight twinkle shone in her eyes that mirrored the one in his. He knew she was teasing him and he didn't want to disappoint her. However, his response was one that swept her off her feet.

"Ah, my love. I wanted to make certain you realized that I am real…not a figment of your imagination so that when we move from our sitting room to our bedroom, I have your undivided attention." Drawing her closer to his own body and relishing the feel of holding the woman of his dreams in his embrace, she wriggled in his arms and cupped his face within her delicate hands. Pulling his lips towards her own, Albus anticipated another passionate kiss but was shocked when she nipped at his lower lip and giggled.

"There! We're even! Now let's move this private party into more comfortable surroundings. I have had a long time to plan for this evening and I'm sure you have done the same. Let's not waste our energy on words. I have much better ideas and I've missed you so much!" Showing the strength of a twenty year old, the aging white haired man scooped the raven- haired witch into his arms and carried her to their bedchamber. They had not spent the entire day together but they had enough energy and ideas to keep them occupied until the sun kissed the noon sky the following day. Whispering words of love and desire, the two renewed their vows of love and devotion through every single touch and movement. Utterly exhausted and completely happy, they drifted off to sleep wrapped in comfort of loving arms. 

In a small cedar box that plays a familiar tune, Albus and Minerva placed the bits of parchment sent during his absence. They agreed that from time to time, they would spend an evening reading the letters again. They would serve as a constant reminder of their special love and the memories that followed that long separation of two hearts.

Finite 

*Drop us a line to tell us what you think! Thanks!


End file.
